


Anchor

by Fruityfella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt with no Comfort, Oneshot, POV First Person, ig?, peko reflecting on something before she's done it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityfella/pseuds/Fruityfella
Summary: A 2 am drabble of Peko feeling helpless over the life she was forced into and a murder she does not want to commit.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Anchor

A single moment in time, stretched to eternity. It is here, standing over mahiru I realize how low I've gotten. I see the fear in her eyes as she realizes what’s going to happen, and that it’s going to be my fault. Me. I'm the only one swinging.

Why am I doing this? Mahiru hasn’t done a thing… she’s a deer in the headlights, frozen in panic. I feel my grip tighten, ready to come down at full force. If i'm lucky, she’ll be dead in an instant. If I'm not… god bless her poor soul. 

I tell myself it’s to protect fuyuhiko, but I know that’s not it. Here I am, performing a service not requested, in a role I didn't ask for. I never asked for any of this.

It suddenly becomes apparent how helpless I am. From the moment I was born into this ugly, heartless world, it was a mistake. Those responsible got rid of me as soon as possible, and then on, it was the Kuzuryu clan… Raising me? It could hardly be called raising. Even training was too light. Indoctrination sounds cultish, but it's fitting. All i’ve known is this… this job, this life set upon me from the day i was taken in. For as long as i’ve known, it was his life over mine, no matter the cost.

That’s certainly no life to live, is it? It’s not love, not even obsession. If anything, it’s suicidal. It's an obligation. He is all I know, so I cling to him. If I even just think he needs something, I'm there to provide, even at the cost of my life. He is my one constant, my only anchor, and he is dragging me down. He is the concrete shoes, and now I face the sea. I never asked for one man to have such power over me, and for a second, I feel sick to my stomach.

What is wrong with me? I finally have a chance to get away from this, and here I am about to kill this innocent girl over a hunch. She is powerless to me and I am powerless to him. I am powerless. Even at my most dangerous, I have no control over anything, not even the sleek metal bat in my hands.

I look down at Mahiru, twitching and bleeding out, the back of her skull crushed. I want to vomit. I did this, and there was nothing I could've done to stop it.


End file.
